REBORN! in KHR
by OmgPocky
Summary: Being reborn in my favorite anime would be a dream come true(which did come true), and after i died i was reborn into KHR as a guy.. which wasn't part of the plan. So follow my adventure as i follow the story-line with friends, uncover a few secrets, discover my own harem i did not know i had and defeat enemies. Who would knew that being with everyone is always an adventure! R
1. Chapter 1

**So... i did this for the heck of it, since i was bored and the idea was bothering me since.**

**Thus why i created this**

**fufufufufu, enjoy the story and don't forget R&R**

**On with the story~**

* * *

**Chapter 1**

_You know… being reborn wasn't such a bad thing after all._

_._

_._

_._

_._

It hurt. Like a bitch

Yeah getting hit by a truck and was left to bleed to death on the sidewalk as people crowd around me, screaming their heads off. It was just a normal day for me actually, I was just walking home from school from detention when crossing the street this truck came speeding towards me and just like that I got hit which lead back to what I mentioned earlier.

Me, a simple teenage girl with no friends or family around and only to have a cat and a huge collection of manga to keep me company as I continue on my life…well until now that is.

Seeing the dark sky above me, it somehow reminded me to tsuna who represents as the sky, a character from Katekyo Hitman Reborn that I'm obsessed with and now holding a large manga collection of it. I know this is weird but I envy the dude, I mean he got something to cherish while I'm left with nothing after my parents got divorced several years ago and abandon me to fend for myself.

"Heh…at least all the troubles will go away" I muttered, which was a bad idea and coughed up blood since I presume that I punctured a lung. It's a shame that I didn't to eat dinner and play with my adorable cat before I die.

"I'm tired…" I whispered, as my vision darkens making the person next to me panic. Looking at the person, I grabbed his shirt (yes it's a guy) and tugged on it to get his attention, "Hey, dude before I die say good bye to my cat at least, that's my last dying wish"

He gave me a 'WTF' look when I said that.

And with that everything went black, which is now that im dead.

Had the lonely, pale girl with long black hair and brown eyes known as Sky(yeah I know, who would name their kid like that?) who is an otaku is now dead to the world as she know it.

Unknown to me, this was just the start of an adventure.

* * *

Everything was dark.

No, everything around me is pitch black.

Its like I'm floating in an dark abyss which I hate since I don't like the dark. Scares the shit out of me, trust me when I say that.

When I thought I'm going to have a seizure from panicking because im in the process of hyperventilating, I felt my body feel heavy (I don't know if I even HAVE a body since I cant feel anything, just got the feeling you know..wao, that sound retarded of me) and I began falling downwards.

As I fell downwards, the pitch black darkness that surrounds me was replaced with the image of the sky and nothing else.

"Much better I would say, instead of the fucking darkness" I commented, nodding in approval.

I looked around, admiring the sky as I floated around since I don't think I could feel the ground or see any part of my body. So I must be a floating soul.

Maybe, I don't know if I'm correct or not.

As the motion of falling backwards got stronger by the second, I squeezed my eyes tightly when the sky was replaced again by darkness. Well fuck you to for leaving me and changing with this shit!

That's when I broke down crying in panic, as the temperature around me dropped into freezing point. Well great, I'll freeze to death while crying and I desperately need a blanket! Its super cold as if I went out in the snow in light clothing.

"Shh…don't worry little one, I'm here"

SHIT! That voice startled me! I immediately stopped crying to see if the source from where the voice came from and slowly I manage to hear my surroundings. Wind blowing, snow crunching under someone weight as they walked and the sound of metal gently hitting against another metal making this clicking sounds I'm hearing.

My sight was blurry since I cried earlier until someone wiped it away for me as I tried to wipe it myself. The first thing I saw was my hands and god it looked chubby and small. That's when it hit me that I just turned into a baby. Fuck I have to go through puberty again.

Tearing my gaze away from my hands I looked up to see red eyes. It was almost the shade of blood sparkling under the moonlight, giving it a glowing look which I found it cool. The red eyed person had black hair and it was slightly messy which reminded me of emma's hair since its messy also but in the color of black.

The man gave me a smile as he shifted my weight in his arms, which I noticed that I'm wrapped in a blue blanket as we both walked (well he was carrying me actually since babies can't walk) through what I presume to be a forest during winter which explained why it was so cold but I haven't see anything which might explain the metal clicking sound.

"I wonder why a baby boy like you is doing in the forest" the man asked to himself since why would he ask a baby like me who can't talk…..yet.

Huh..i wonder why to- wait what did you say?! I'm a boy?! Holy shit, I don't know if it's a good thing or not.

Great, I died as a girl in my previous world and reborn as a boy in this. What else, this guy who I shall never know his name is a hitman?!

Shit, I watch too many KHR and now became a habit for me to use their logic.

"hm…I shall name you, Shiro" the black haired man smiled, which snapped me out of my thoughts as I turned to him in curiosity. "Hane Shiro, would you like that?" I gurgled in reply which caused the male to chuckle at me.

"For a boy, you look like a girl"

…No comment on that.

Soon I learned about the man's name to be Hane which meant 'Feather' and it seems I'm his now adopted son. Funny huh?

As both of use emerged from the forest, it was already snowing along with the fact that it looked pretty with the cloudy sky and somehow the clearing looked familiar, the shire that stood there looked too familiar but couldn't put a hint on it and ignored it.

Everything was pretty much a blur for me since I'm a baby and I need my beauty sleep but one thing about the place when me and my dad are staying at, it seem too damn familiar.

When I looked at the street sign with those big kanji writings on it I manage to read it and thank fully I understood what it mean, thank god anime taught me how to read and talk Japanese. What shocked me was what it said.

'NAMIMORI SHOPPING DISTRICT'

Well shit, I'm reborn into Katekyo hitman reborn which is good but what is bad is what time line am I in?

That was in my mind when I slept and did not wake up soon after several hours.

* * *

I do not know how strange my dad is, its like a combination of hibari, yamamato and HDWM!Tsuna. First he's cold, then kind and the next he's both. (tsundere..i think?)

I laughed at the idea of him being retarded, but finding it mean I dismiss the thought.

When I saw myself the first time, I had white hair (messy in a way) and grey doe-like eyes. I mentally cursed at the fact I look too much of a girl than a boy.

After moving into the house my dad have in namimori he had gotten clothes, got some books and toys for me and other necessities I needed. It was hard adjusting to this baby body, I cant even walk without hitting myself on the floor in every five seconds and I have concluded I gotten more clumsier than ever.

"dame-dame-dame" my dad joked as he crossed his arms over his chest as I tried to walk for the umpteenth time and to only fail, when he said that I tried glaring at him but instead he laughed at the face I was making, "hahaha, joke, joke. Saa, over here shiro" he called, holding his hand out for me to grab, for me to practice how to walk.

I smiled at the fact that being reborn wasn't such a bad thing after all.

_._

_._

_._

_._

_Which only left one thing, will I ever meet tsuna and the gang?_

* * *

**To be continued.**

**Thats chapter 1, maybe chp 2 or 3 is when Shiro will meet tsuna. Both being kids FYI.**

**Hane= feather**

**couldn't think of any good names so i just put what came into mind. :D**

OmgPocky is out!


	2. Chapter 2

**Here is chapter 2**

**Decided to update this chapter so that i could do the next one which im currently writting.**

**hope you enjoy this chapter.**

* * *

**Chapter 2**

Over the time I spent with my dad, I didn't noticed before that he looked kind of young like around the age of 25 I think. I never paid attention to it but looking at his face again but more longer, he didn't have any sign of being around his 30's which is why I think he's around the age of 20-30 years.

But no matter how pretty his face is (I heard this from one of the gossiping women when we were out to buy food for dinner) I would always find a way to make it dirty. From throwing food at his too drawing on his face with a permanent marker, it was fun to see his expression. Always made my dull day more fun especially when I cant do anything in this baby body of mine.

"oi! Shiro!" my dad yelled as he appeared at the doorway of my room, pointing to his face with a black mustache draw on, squiggly lines here and there along with a badly drawn eye patch. I paused from playing with my toys to turn and look at him.

Fuck, he is sooo pissed. but worth the entertainment

I slapped my chubby hand over my mouth, to stifle my laughter which failed miserably when his eye twitch in annoyance.

"shiro" he said in a stern tone, "I told you that MY FACE is not something for you to draw on" pointing to his drawn face before storming away to the bathroom to get rid of it. I could hear him mutter where the fuck did I get the black marker from.

He'll never know.

* * *

It's been five years that I was reborn into KHR universe and I have made no progress to find out which timeline I am in. I'm just worried that I might have missed the awesome events and I may be at the end of the story-line.

FUUUUUUUU-

I wanted to join their adventures! No fair!

I quickly snapped out of my thoughts when I bumped into my dad's leg when he just abruptly stopped without warning me. Shit, my nose hurt.

"Ow… why did you stop papa?" I asked, rubbing my nose since it took most of the hit. My dad kneeled down to my level and placed his hand on my hair and ruffled it up a bit as I gave him a questioning stare.

"Today, you will attending kindergarten shiro, so I would like you to behave and make friends" Dad said, while I tugged on my shirt before I frowned at him. I'm not really good at making friends, after all in my previous life I was unwanted and hated by others.

"What if they don't like me?" I questioned, but to only reply with just a ruffle on the hair and lead me through the courtyard of the kindergarten, as several kids around my age looked at my direction in curiosity.

I blushed at the attention I was getting and immediately hid my self behind my dad's legs as we both walked, with me clutching on his pants tightly.

"hey! Don't hold on my pants! How am I suppose to walk?!"

* * *

"Today class, we have a new friend joining us!" the kindergarten teacher squealed, as I kept my gaze on the ground finding it more interesting while cursing at dad for tricking me to let go of his pants!

Oh hoho, you are so gonna get it when I get my hands on that black marker at home. (Meanwhile hane sneezed)

"This girl here is new so, lets greet her!"

Fuck.

You.

Teacher.

"um…im a boy" I said twitching ever so slightly, "Hane Shiro, n-nice to meet you?"

At that the entire classroom went silent, dead silent. Man If I dropped a pin here, you would have heard it.

It was just a couple of seconds before they responded, the guys laughed at me while the girls squealed at how cute I might look if they played dress up with me. I blushed in embarrassment while Inside I cried at my misfortune.

"A-ah, okay shiro-kun, you could sit there next to nagi-chan. Nagi please raise your hand" the teacher announced, while the name perked my interest.

Could it be?

I looked around the classroom, when I saw someone raise their hand. A girl around my age and height (im short and small….fuck) purple hair, and violet eyes staring into mine.

I stared in surprise.

HOLY  
SHIT.

Its chrome! And if she's a kid now, that means tsuna and the others are kids too! Which meant the story-line where reborn appeared haven't started. YEAH! I HAVE A FUCKING CHANCE!

I walked from the front of the classroom and over to chrome where I found her sitting alone, as she trembled in fear when I approached. Poor girl.

I took a seat next to her, and sat there in silence. It was awkward.

C'mon you could do it shiro, just say hello, just say a simple fucking hello to one of your favorite characters that is currently sitting next to you and maybe break the tension around both of you.

"u-u-uh…my name is Hane shiro, nice to me-meet you" I greeted giving the girl an awkward but gentle smile to the girl. Just to reassure her that I wont hurt her in any way. Chrome stopped trembling as she stared at me wide eyed, her lips slightly parted as if she was about to say something.

Or maybe have a seizure, I don't know.

"Na-nagi"

"Hm?" I tilted my head when she spoke.

Chrome took a deep breath and spoke again, "I-i-its nagi, m-my name"

I blinked before smiling at her which caused nagi to flush.

"Nice to meet you!"

Chrome looked entirely different, since I'm use to see her with an eye patch its kinda weird to see chrome without it, but coincidentally she always cover her right eye with her bangs with for some unknown reasons I have not known.

Apparently she had told me that I was the first person to become her friend since others in the class would find her weird and too shy to hang out or play with. Well that is until she met me.

I was soon dubbed as Dame in the class after just one day, for being clumsy and for hanging out with a loser. I didn't give a single shit at what others said and just focus on what have now but seriously sometimes I want to beat the shit out of them.

It was nice while it lasted until chrome was transferred away due to her parents. And too make matters worse, the students began bullying me by stealing things from my bag, hiding it in the trash or by just beating me.

Now I feel how tsuna felt.

So pretty much, I spent my time alone.

Until one day when It was time for us children to go home, I was waiting for my dad when I noticed a group of kids huddled together. Suspicious of their action, I looked closer and holy shit! They were beating someone non-stop and I could see the bruises forming.

Being an idiot I am, I just simply rushed over to help an used my shoe to hit one of my bullies on the head which was as good things since they stooped kicking whoever that person was and glared at me.

"SCRAM OFF!" I growled, narrowing my eyes at them as I point my shoe threateningly at them, "I SAID GET LOST!"

The older boys scoffed before leaving, but one of them tried to kick the poor fellow on the ground and boy did get a shoe to the face. Watching them run off, carrying their unconscious friend after fainting at the sight of his own blood (since the shoe hit his face, his nose started to bleed) I immediately rushed over to see if the guy I saved was alright.

"Hey, are you alright?" I softly asked as I helped the boy up while he kept his gaze on the floor.

"You shouldn't help tsu-kun"

Eh?

"After all im dame-dame"

…

"So? Im dame-dame" I mentioned, "That doesn't mean I'm entirely useless, all of us have something we are good at". Big words for such a young boy.

The kid lifted his head suddenly as I looked into his big brown eyes, I gawked.

It's TUNA, I mean its TSUNA.

"R-really?" he sniffed, as he wiped the tears from earlier.

I nodded and grinned at him, plopping myself next to him as I searched my pocket to find my band aid box I kept in emergencies, feeling the corner of the box I pulled it out and smiled in triumph before tending tsuna's cuts and wounds.

"I'm Hane Shiro, nice to meet you"

"I-I'm s-sawada ts-tsunayoshi but you co-could call me t-tsuna"

And like that I have made friends with tsuna.

"is shiro a girl?"

"…" I stared at him, "No tsuna, I'm a boy"

"EHH?" he shouted in surprise, "you look like a girl than a boy to tsu-kun!"

Well thank you for pointing it out, like I don't have a group of people telling me why the fuck I look like a girl. Those bitches.

* * *

**to be continued.**

**.**

**.**

**i have nothing to say so... R&R!**

**OmgPocky is out!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Woohoo! another update!**

**Here is shiro with his retarded-ness and our loveable Tuna-fish~**

**Enjoy the chapter!**

**Disclaimer: Does not own KHR, cola and Call of Duty, just my OC and the flower i killed**

* * *

**Chapter 3**

So after meeting tsuna, I eventually met his mother who came running towards us with a worried look as she saw her son sitting on the ground covered in dirt and bruises.

But I wasn't paying attention to that but what she was carrying as she ran towards us.

Two **BIG **fucking shopping bags that by the looks should weight a lot than it seems, and she was practically running toward us while carrying TWO of it in her arms and not break a single sweat.

For a sweet-oblivious-kind mother, Sawada nana is strong for her age and size.

I shall never understand.

"Tsu-kun! Mommy is so worried, what happen, why are you covered in dirt?" Nana questioned as she placed her groceries to the side before tending her child, not noticing me who was watching them interact.

I glanced at tsuna, just to see how would he respond to his mom about what had just happen. I mean I always wondered how she never noticed that her son, tsuna is being bullied in school (before meeting reborn) and how she never question why reborn, an infant not more than 1 year is tutoring tsuna.

Oblivious….yes

Tsuna shook his head, before he wiped some dirt away from his face but only to smear it as his eyes sparkling in happiness , "Tsu-kun made a new friend!" he declared gleefully before giggling.

My right eye twitched, HE JUST PRETEND THAT WHAT HAPPENED EARLIER NEVER DID HAPPEN AND IS HAPPY OVER THE FACT HE MADE HIS FIRST FRIEND, that was sweet and at the same time idiotic.

Dafuq tsuna, what the fuck.

Nana turned away from tsuna and looked at me (now you notice me) with a smile on her face, "Ara? Are you the friend tsu-kun mentioned just now?"

No shit Sherlock, what other reason am I standing here next to you and your son then?

"y-yea, im Hane Shiro, n-nice to meet you" I greeted, bowing slightly to her.

Nana squealed in joy as she patted me on the head before reaching to pinch my cheek, "How could a girl like you be this adorable~!" she squealed while tsuna tugged on his mothers sleeve to correct her that im a boy.

"kaa-san! Shiro isn't a girl, a boy! A boy!" tsuna shouted in panic (reminding me how he was when reborn is around to create chaos) as I get teary eyed from the pain im getting. I almost jumped in joy when she stopped.

Ah! THAT FEELING OF FREEDOM MOTHERFUCKERS!

Ahem, I mean hahaha ha?

"Ah? A boy?" nana mused before looking at me again before smile, "That makes it cuter! Pity shiro-kun is not a girl" and that she pouted.

"Oi! Shiro!" I perked up at the sound of my dad calling me.

"I got choco-ACK!" at the mention of chocolate I ran, like hell.

My dad never got to finish his sentence when I tackle him to the ground to grab the chocolate he has in his hand. With him sprawled on the ground with me sitting on his chest while I was eating the chocolates in pleasure.

Everyone was staring at us like 'HOLY SHIT' especially tsuna since he shrieked in surprise when one second I was next to him and the next I was 20 meters away eating chocolate.

"Hey tsuna! Want one?" I asked, calling for him while waving the chocolate in the air to show him what I meant, "its chocolate with no nuts!"

He eventually approached me while eyeing my dad as he (my dad) tried keyword TRIED to get me off him but failed and cried to himself when tsuna sat on him along with me as the mothers and other children laughed or pitied the man.

While I laughed along with tsuna, I could hear nana say something in the background in a grateful tone.

"Usually tsu-kun is shy but now…. I'm happy he had made a new friend"

I turned to her for just a minute before facing tsuna, shrugging at what nana meant.

* * *

"ARGH! FUCK THIS SHIT!"

I threw the game controller to the t.v but to only bounce back and hit me on the head, full force. I eventually stood up (After rolling on the fool, crying at the pain) and pointed to the evil t.v accusingly, glaring at the character in the t.v who looked at me mockingly.

"I SHALL FUCKING MURDER YOU BITCH!"

Grabbing the controller again, I restarted the game AGAIN to defeat that motherfucking douche bag who keeps on killing me every time at the same place for 5 STRAIGHT HOURS SINCE I STARTED.

As I furiously clicked on the buttons, I just barely noticed my dad entering my room rubbing his eye, slightly groggy after waking up from his nap, "What's the matter shiro? And where did you learn that word?" he asked, walking over to my bed and sat on it.

"Internet, why?"

AH! SHIT! I AMOST DIED!

"just askin' since I'm starting to regret giving you the internet and video games for a present" he groaned, rubbing his temples. I noticed that he had bags under his eyes which i rarely seen since he always wakes up early in the morning.

Dad is more like a morning person.

Getting up in the morning and do…things…I…don't… actually know… no serious, I don't even know what he works as or what his occupation is.

I only see him lie around the house, do the chores and buy food for dinner and nothing else.

"What are you doing Mason?!" Woods, the character in the video game I'm playing shouted over the sound of gunshots and my screen red in color.

FUUUUUCCCCCKKKK! I JUST DIED! Call of duty, black ops 2, Y U SO HARD IN VETERAN MODE?!

I got up from my position and threw my controller in rage, "FUCK YOU RAUL MENENDEZ! Y U NO GIVE UP?!" damn this game is challenging.

At that exact time the door bell rang, cutting me off from blowing a fuse at the bloody hard game. Dad sighed in relief (at the fact that I stopped cursing at the t.v) before getting up from his position and dragged himself towards the front door with me following behind to just get a drink from the kitchen.

I'm gonna get myself some junk food and drinks.

Opening the fridge, I grabbed a bottle of Cola and chugged it down, feeling my throat burn. Hearing the door being opened by my dad, I closed the fridge and made my way over to see who rang the door bell I did a spit take at who it was.

"Ara? Shiro-kun and his dad live a few houses down?"

It was tsuna's mom, nana while holding a sheet of paper which I presume it to be the circular bulletin since I see dad read it every morning while drinking a cup of joe.

Fuck, now I have to clean this mess I made.

And surprise, surprise tsuna is with her, hiding behind her leg.

Hahaha, how cute~ But now was not the time, since my spit take earlier made the front of my shirt wet along with the floor, as an attempt to hide my mistake I slipped and hit my head against the floor and lay there staring at the ceiling with a blank face.

Inwardly I cried in humiliation.

They stared at me in silence for several minutes before I greeted them, face instantly turned red.

"H-he-hel-hello"

Shit, that was retarded of me.

"Hi shiro" that was tsuna.

* * *

The children played around chasing each other as I fiddled with a lock of my hair as I sat on the grass. I glanced over to tsuna who was looking at me in curiosity as he held a ball for us to play after my dad had kicked me out of the house saying that children my age 'shouldn't play with video games and instead play outside with friends'. So here I am with tsuna at namimori park.

Tsuna fidgeted as bit the bottom of his lip, as if he was thinking of what he was going to say to me, "Uh..do you want to play ball?" he asked finally.

Let me think about it….Nah, fuck that.

I shook my head, and felt guilty when he looked sad that I immediately rejected the idea of playing with him, "I have another thing in mind" I said as he perked up in interest. I pulled him next to me and forced him to lie down before I lied down next to him.

"Uh….wh-what are we doing?"

"Playing a game tsuna" I answered, closing my eyes for a short while to smell the fragrance of nature before opening them again to stare into tsuna's eyes, "Tell me what shape do you see in the sky?"

"Uh…clouds?" Yeah obviously tsuna, what did you expect to see? A flying pig?

"No, I meant is what shape could you see? Like example" I pointed to one cloud that looked like a ring, how weird, "That looks like a ring" I explained.

"Oooooooooh"

I sighed, before tugging on a small flower that laid next to my head and placed it into my hair, just for the heck of it since im bored and the flower looked pretty.

"Seriously tsuna, you are weird"

The brunette pouted as his cheeks turned slightly pink when he turned to me, "Hey! That's not true!"

I smiled and giggled, "But it is true, is it not?"

And that is how I spent my time. Since that day me and tsuna had always hang around together, got ourselves promoted to be called as the 'Dame Duo Domino' since if tsuna trips and fall, I follow in pursuit since he grabbed my shirt, and if I trip an fall I grab tsuna and we both fall, like a domino.

But I still hated the fact I still looked like a girl. When ever I would visit tsuna, his mom would always come at me to just tie my hair in pigtails with ribbons and squeal at how cute I look.

So now I have met tsuna and chrome, and have kept an eye out for kyoko, yamamato and ryohei while I have no idea about Haru and hibari's whereabouts.

I seen yamamato and kyoko occasionally but never made a move to approach them while for ryohei, ever since I turned 5 I keep hearing the word extreme in the distance every morning when I arrive at kindergarten which alerted me that ryohei has appeared or is just nearby.

* * *

**To be continued~**

**Hahaha i finally finished chapter 3 and now doing chapter 4**

**Muahaha im on a roll for some unknown reasons. :D**

**Till the next update**

* * *

**Next time on 'REBORN! in KHR'**

_"Ciaossu, I'm tutor reborn"_

_"E-EHHHH?! how could an infant like him be my tutor?!"_

_"Tsuna, he really is your tutor..."_


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey you guys!**

**Here is another update and sorry if this chapter didnt make any sense. i was kinda rushing to post this chapter.**

**Ehehehehe... enjoy!**

**Warning: For cursing, Pie and an infant hitman/Tutor.**

**Disclaimer: Doesn't own KHR, blah blah blah only own OC and the stupidity in here**

* * *

**Chapter 4**

_I just love chocolate! makes me go hyper. From talking rubbish to acting stupid/Retarded. Yup, that is the power of chocolate. and i love it. Touch my candy and i'll cut your fingers off._

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Ah, the birds are singing, the sun is shining and SCREW THIS SHIT!

I ran my fingers though my white hair when I walked into the room. Before glancing over at tsuna who is drooling as he continued to sleep. Already 13 years old along with tsuna (he is just several days older than me) I am here in his room, hoping THAT FOR ONE FUCKING DAY HE WOULD BE UP AND READY FOR SCHOOL.

This is why we get bitten by hibari everyday since the day we entered namichuu. Not gonna explain what happen the first day we encountered him.

Yeah, seeing hibari beat the shit out of people is fun every time he makes an appearance in the anime but seeing it in the flesh is something you would want to steer away from. (I don't want to fucking die just yet)

Trust me, I seen it close up and it's something not to fuck around with.

I tried shaking tsuna awake, "dude, wake up. Time for school" I said, shaking him hoping he would wake up but instead he rolled over to face the wall and continue to sleep while mumbling some shit I don't even give a fuck about.

I have now felt what reborn had felt when he tried waking tsuna up during his first attempt before resorting to hitting him awake.

"Fuck you man, wake up or else you son of a bitch"

More mumbling.

My right eye twitched ever so slightly.

"In the count of ten, I will hit you if you don't wake up tsuna" I threaten, still no signs of waking up, "10, 9, 8, fuck it I'm just gonna hit you"

Grabbing my school bag, I pulled out a pie (everyday I use many different material and tactics to wake tsuna up, so today it's pie) that had been stored in the freezer over night so its half hard and half soft.

Don't want to hurt tuna-fish.

Only reborn could do it.

And besides it's breakfast (I lied)

"Wakey, wakey" I said in a singsong voice, holding my pie up high, ready to shove it into his face, "and get the fuck up!" with that I shoved the pie into his face and got an immediate reaction.

"HIIIIEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!"

Tsuna shot out of his bed, face still covered with cream, screaming his head off as he tried out of his room and to the bathroom but crashed into a wall in the process before finding the door, swung it open and ran out.

While me, rolling on the floor laughing my ass off.

Best of all, I recorded it on my hand phone.

Muhahahahaha! Blackmail material bitches! Ahem I mean it's for memories for when I use it to humiliate tsuna in the future. (I lied, again)

Then the next thing I heard is tsuna falling down the stairs while he was trying to find the toilet so instead he fell down the bloody stairs. Hearing that tsuna did not make any noise I immediately went after him, just in case if he's dead or unconscious.

Hahaha that was just mean of me to think my best friend is dead.

Standing at the head of the stairs, tsuna is sprawled on the floor at the foot of the stairs not moving a single inch and he still haven't bothered to remove the cream off his face.

"Dude, tsuna what are you doing?" I called as I walked down the stairs.

"….i see a baby"

I froze halfway at the word baby. Holy shit, it this the scene when reborn made an appearance? Oh fuck

"Tuna-fish, whatever you do, do **NOT** judge a book by it's cover" I told him and besides reborn could hit you with that fucking mallet of his, he will soon use to wake you up!

"That is correct, listen to him dame-tsuna"

Hahaha that high squeaky voice never fails to make me laugh, its so fucking adorable. Okay no is not the best time to fuck around. Looking at the source of the voice, lo and behold its REBORN. You know I always wondered how could they fit that huge/big pacifier into their mouth.

I mean look at it!

How the fuck a pacifier that big cannot be heavy and how could they fit it into their mouth?

Okay, pushing away the thoughts I looked in horror when tsuna sat up, wiped his face and started questioning him like some kind of idiot.

**YOU FUCKING IDIOT! DIDN'T I TELL YOU NOT TO JUDGE A BOOK BY IT'S COVER!**

Nana tilted her head in wonder as she stared at reborn sudden appearance in the house, "Ara? Who's kid is this?" she asked to reborn who lifted his head up to stare at her.

"Ciaossu, I am Tutor Reborn!" he greeted, tipping his fedora to revel leon perched comfortably on the hat, ignoring that tsuna staring at him mom in horror.

"E-EHHHH?! How could an infant like him be my tutor" Tsuna complained before glancing over to reborn again.

"You got to be kidding me!?" tsuna laughed, clutching his stomach while pointing at reborn.

I calmly made my way down and stood next to nana, shouting in my mind how funny and stupid tsuna is.

"Tsuna, he really is your tutor..." i trailed off, my voice drowned out by tsuna's loud laughing.

Oh he is so dead, so fucking dead. May I pray for your survival

And as expected reborn lifted his foot and kicked tsuna on the head. Tsuna's face meet reborn's shoe and now the floor.

What the fuck is wrong with me narrating about tsuna's face and reborn's shoe, holy shit I must have ate something bad earlier when I left the house. (nah, im just kidding. i ate chocolate)

"Oh! You must be the tutor! And tsu-kun, what are you doing sleeping on the floor?" nana asked as she looked over to her now unconscious son lying on the floor, not caring about the fact that reborn hit him earlier.

I gave the elder lady a sheepish smile, "Don't worry about him, I'll carry him up to his room" I said as I approached tsuna but was stopped when reborn grabbed the brunette by the collar and started dragging him to the stairs. "I'll handle this" reborn said before facing away from me and started climbing the stairs with tsuna's head hitting all the steps the way up.

I could only sigh before following after them, but smiled afterwards.

The story has just begun.

And Tsuna's life is about to change.

Arriving at the messy room (We just cleaned it yesterday but somehow tsuna manage to get it dirty overnight) I carefully avoided stepping on anything suspicious (last time I stepped on a cockroach…and fuck I just died a little that day) before sitting on tsuna's bed while the said boy is on the floor with reborn standing on his stomach.

I grabbed his pillow and threw it which landed on tsuna's face but he did not move (well I was lazy to throw it at full strength to wake tsuna up and besides reborn will do the job for me)

"Tsuna, wake up" I called but no reply. I again sighed. Reborn shook his head disapprovingly, "You should use your full strength to wake people like him up and with extreme force" he said, transforming leon into a huge mallet and raised above his head before bringing it down to tsuna's face.

REALLY HARD (that is gonna leave a mark, or a broken nose)

Y U NO DO BITCH SLAP?!

"ITE! THAT'S HURT SHIRO!"

"Well too bad for you it wasn't me" I deadpanned while tsuna owlishly blinked at me before turning to reborn who smirked at him.

"Dame as ever Dame-tsuna" Reborn commented

"Ohhh Burn bitch"

"SHIRO!"

I laughed at his reaction, before winking at him playfully as I stuck my tongue out as I stood up from his bed, "I'm going ahead, see you at school tsuna!". Quickly I glanced at the clock and stood at the doorframe where I could feel eyes on me. Turing around I pointed to tsuna's wall clock, "And better hurry or be bitten to death!" and with a quick turn I dashed down the stairs and out of the house just in time to hear tsuna scream his signature shriek as I stopped.

"HIIIIEEEEEEEEEEE!"

I slightly giggled, "I should make a MAD tape about his screams"

* * *

Tsuna almost crashed into me when he suddenly sprinted out of the house (he even messily did his clothes) , but ignored that as he grabbed my wrist and dragged me along to school while mumbling about reborn.

He never noticed that reborn had already made himself comfortable on his head.

"How can that kid be my tutor? You got to be joking with me" Tsuna mumbled under his breath as we jogged towards school.

"Hide yo loli wife, hide yo kids cuz pedo bear is in town~" I sang like a bitch, ignoring the earlier comment tsuna made, instead he just stared at me like WTF. I Stared back at him, "What? Never hear me sing bitch?"

"No…" he trailed off, "did you eat chocolate this morning?" tsuna asked to me, as I began randomly narrating a rock that I have now started kicking.

"Nope" I said, making the popping sound at 'P'. (Lied)

"Yeah….sure…you liar" he whispered the last part before returning to the fact that reborn was his tutor.

And ta-da! Reborn has again gonna scare the shit out of tsuna by just randomly appearing (kidding on the last part(only this time) yeah)

"No, I'm a hitman / tutor" reborn voiced out, "Mostly hitman"

"HIIIIIIIIIIIEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!"

"MUAHAHAHAHHAHAH, LO AND BEHOLD BITCH!" I screamed, while grinning to myself as I showed them both my favorite rock I just found minutes ago to them.

Again Reborn and tsuna turned to me with this WTF expression. Well not reborn, he just stared at me before turning back to tsuna. (I know that little bastard would like to hit me)

Well fuck you too! Why you no care about me?! Well fine i hate you!

Okay shit…I need to calm down, fuck what did I really eat this morning?!

Ah fuck.

I mentally slapped myself in order to calm down for being so hyper early in the morning, while drowning out the sound of tsuna's voice, kyoko just suddenly popped out from one of the corners and gave me a bright smile. "Morning shiro-kun" she greeted to me as I return the friendly gesture before she turned to reborn.

"Ah! Your little brother is so cute!" Kyoko squealed, making tsuna blush in embarrassment while I snicker at him from behind. Heh…. Still in love with the girl aren't ya tuna-fishy?

Tsuna who apparently heard me laugh sent a look saying, 'It's not funny, please shut up' to me. I wasn't paying attention to them but to haru who was messily made her way towards us. That girl looks like a retarded female version of tsuna (at times) and shit she looks creppy, like some stalker she is. (and soon will be after discovering reborn being a hitman)

I felt a shiver down my spine and shuddered at the thought.

"Ah..no he's NOT my younger brother" tsuna said, as he tried clearing out to kyoko that he and reborn are not related or what so ever.

Well duh, Reborn and tsuna don't even look one bit similar in any fucking way I could think of.

"okay! Could I borrow shiro-kun for a while? Hana asked me to get him about something" Kyoko said, as she appeared to my side and grabbed hold of my hand. Making me and her stand side to side with our shoulders touching and if you were standing at tsuna's point of view you would have seen that I'm the same height as kyoko.

I glanced over to tsuna to see his reaction, a boy (with a mind like a girl-ish….)like me getting close to Kyoko (his crush just like in the series) guarantee he would get jealous of me.

And sure enough he was, but for some reason I got the feeling he wasn't jealous of me being close to kyoko (im not fucking around when i said this, weird right?) but who cares right now.

Not giving tsuna any time to object (or say anything), kyoko immediately bid her good bye to the boy and ran away to school while I'm being drag by her. Following her pace I looked over my shoulder and called out to tsuna, "MEET YOU AT SCHOOL TSUNA, DON'T GET BITTEN TO DEATH!" before facing back to kyoko.

But failed to notice that reborn began plotting, a smirk on his face as leon climbed into the palm of his hand.

.

.

.

.

.

_It's Dying will time! And a whole lot of clothes ripping and tsuna's boxers (multi colored). Bombs are flying and friends are laughing, what better(or worst) way to describe our life._

* * *

**To be continued!**

**That's for now~**

**May the next chapter Tsuna's clothes fly (or magically rip off) with shiro laughing. **

**Stupidity is one example of entertainment in KHR, which shiro will and slowly figure out as the story continue.**

**Im gonna get myself some ice-cream and shit like that (not shit shit but shit as in junk food...well you get the point no?)**

**Dont forget to leave a review~**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey guys! **

**Here again i have updated my story~**

**this chap. is kinda long...sorry about it!**

**Disclaimer: Dont own KHR, just Shiro and his logic**

**Warning: Idiots, half-naked people running around and stupidity :D**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

**Chapter 5**

"Kyoko-chan, why is hana-san asking for me?" I questioned as I walked besides the school idol, Sasagawa Kyoko (she may be dense or oblivious to things but those characteristics remind me of a certain baseball freak/lover we will soon meet)

Kyoko shrugged her shoulders before tucking a strand of hair behind her ear, "Hana never told me why but she did ask me to find you, luckily I found you on the way to school" she said, before giggling to herself.

"Wha? You know she could had just see me instead of asking you" I told to the girl who blinked at me, "I mean she knows my phone number, wouldn't that be easier?"

Again she shrugged her shoulders before smiling to herself as she began humming a familiar tune.

"AHHHHHHHHH! I NEED TO FIND SASAGAWA KYOKO!"

Ho-ho, seems like tsuna had been shot with the dying will bullet who is now coming straight towards us with inhumane speed only leaving a huge cloud of dust behind him as he ran in his blue boxers with his flame flickering brightly on his forehead and screaming his head off.

You know when I said that it sounds like im describing him like some kind of psychopath.

Which random people on the street would find it true.

I could only stare blankly at tsuna as he made his way past us, making our clothes and hair sway in the air (Dafuq I made it rhyme )

"AHHHHH!" and there he goes.

Wait, he just stopped.

Ah, fuck I know what is gonna happen next….aaaannnd he went flying. Bye bye. Oh look it's ryohei.

"Hm? Who was that?" Kyoko asked as she looked at the direction where tsuna went, I shrugged my shoulder before continuing my way to school.

"I don't know, let's just hurry"

"AH! W-wait for me!"

"KYOKO!" Hana shouted as she made the corner where I was about to walk pass and HOLY SHIT that scared me. Hana had her hands on her hips as she gave kyoko a disapproving look to her before looking at me, where I went to a corner to calm down after the scare.

"Ah! Just in time" hana said, as she made her way towards me before grabbing my shirt collar and started dragging me towards school, "I want you to **HELP** me with something" she said, ignoring my shouting of protest.

Especially the collar pulling part, my neck BLOODY HELL HURTS!

I shivered at the tone hana used to say 'HELP' I mean there was this one time she said something like that and the next thing I knew I was running for my life with animals chasing me. So I noted down that when hana use that tone…

**RUN LIKE HELL AND DON'T TURN BACK.**

"NOOO!" I shouted, trying to get hana to release my shirt, "I don't want to die! KYOKO HELP ME!" I gave kyoko who was walking behind us the 'puppy eye' which I always use for emergencies (this is only one advantage for my girly looks) but all she did was smile and wave.

Well fuck.

"Hey! Kyoko-chan!"

I turned my head around to see who called kyoko and sure enough it was mochida (since he always hang around kyoko) with his bag slung on his shoulder but man he should really comb his spiky hair makes him look like that something made a nest on his head.

Hana clicked her tongue in irritation when mochida appeared, and I might say she must have hated the boy so much I could see it on her face. Luckily I used mochida appearance as an advantage and slipped out of her grip before grabbing kyoko by the wrist and pulled her away from mochida.

"C'mon kyoko let's get to school, faster I want to see something!" I lied, just to use this excuse to get away from hana and also mochida. Kyoko blinked before smiling at me, "Okay~!"

"HEY!"

"Kyoko-chan!" Mochida cried, crying anime tears.

I started running, with kyoko following and looked over my shoulder and shouted to the remaining two people, "RUN IF YOU WANT TO LIVE FOREVER!".

"Is that an option?" That was Mochida.

"uh…MAYBE?"

* * *

I stopped walking halfway and just walked normally with kyoko besides me ranting about all the cakes she loved and god they sound fucking delicious, especially the chocolate cake covered in strawberry that are coated with chocolate.

Which kyoko told me that it is named as 'The Combo Breaker'

Hahaha c-c-c-c-combo breaker! Always made my day (at just saying the name)

"Hey!" oh it mochida who manage to catch up to us, "Kyoko-chan wait for me!"

I face palmed at him, does he have to shout her name like that? Really? Are you kidding me?

Kyoko stopped and turned around so that mochida could catch up, while I looked around the place for any sign of hana who I remember correctly that she was running after us when I tried to ditch her.

"Got you~" Hana whispered as she placed her hand on my shoulder from behind. You know what happens next.

"**HOLY SHIT YOU SON OF A BITCH!**"

And because of my sudden outburst everyone stopped at what they were doing and stared at me, especially hibari who was leaning against the school gate (actually he was glaring at me, saying 'Do-it-again-and-I'll-bite-you-to-death')

.

.

.

.

.

"She did it" I pointed to hana who gave me a death glare, and just like that everyone return to what they were doing, Mochida flirting with kyoko, Hana strangling me, Hibari sending me death glares and people pitying me for having two people wanting to kill me.

Well that's life bitch, and fate **IS** a bitch.

"SASAGAWA KYOKO!"

Oh I almost forgot about him, and shit he is going to land at the exact spot I am standing on (that is right next to mochida) , so quickly I stepped to the side just in time tsuna came landing.

"CONFESS MY FEELINGS TO SASAGAWA KYOKO!" Tsuna roared, as he landed causing mochida to fly (at this point I smiled and say 'KARMA BITCH' to him and he looked at me like WTF) over the gate but I frowned when Yamamato caught him.

Kyoko screamed in horror (well it took her several seconds to process what happen, LOL late reaction) and ran into school with hana who sent a glare at tsuna before following her friend at the exact same time the school bell rang and tsuna going back to normal.

Luckily for me I had prepared for this day and brought my extra uniform just in case I came across this situation.

Mochida who had made his way over to tsuna punched him in the face, shouted at him before running of leaving us (He glared at me when I stuck my tongue out at him). I sighed under my breath before unzipping my bag to grab my extra uniform.

"ow…" Tsuna whimpered, holding his cheek in pain, "I did something stupid didn't i?" he looked up at me.

Well duh, who would run around town half naked with only boxers as your only clothing?

I nodded, before tossing over the extra uniform to tsuna who manage to catch it, "Just be lucky I brought extra's" I said, before looking up into the sky.

Grey eyes met coal black ones.

I stared at reborn as he descended down using leon as a parachute before landing in front of tsuna but gave me a calculating look. Ah fuck, did I just made myself suspicious to him, yes…yes I did.

I better keep my knowledge of the story-line and the knowledge of the character to a minimum, don't want reborn asking me shit and stuff like that.

Oh look a cat!

Ahem…going off topic.

I blocked out everything reborn is explaining to tsuna since I already know what the bullet does, what purpose is it and so on and so on. I was pretty much in lala land (dream land bitch, wadda you think?) for the entire explanation and was cut short when tsuna grabbed me by the collar (Again, twice in a day) and drag me off to school.

I looked at Hibari and reborn who were left alone at the school gate (a tumble weed went past them, like a showdown), before returning to the fact tsuna is choking me with my own shirt.

Seriously, what is it with people and choking me?

* * *

Okay this wasn't my fault! Right now im standing among the crowd with hana gripping on my shirt (so that I couldn't escape) and kyoko, waiting for tsuna to appear at the door way.

I should tell you what I know.

I only remember tsuna choking me this morning and the next thing I know im here at the school gym for the battle against Mochida and Tsuna. Well….hana told me (since I woke up finding myself in the infirmary earlier) after tsuna choked me with my shirt, I passed out and was carried to the infirmary meanwhile tsuna was challenged by mochida for kyoko's love.

And that was pretty much it.

Good news, I skipped maths. WOOHOO! IN UR FACE!

Bad news, I got homework. NOOOOOOOOOOOO!

"Where did dame-tsuna went?" One of mochida friends asked at random, "Did he ran away?" at that the others laughed at that, knowing that tsuna is not the type of person to face his fears.

I gritted my teeth together and glared at the group, and smirked happily when they shivered. Ain't got anyone talking about my friends like that, or I will shove my fist up yo ass bitch.

"Just wait and see, tsuna will come and face his fear. WITH HIS DYING WILL!" I declared the kendo club who just sneered at me, "**Look at me like that and I will gore out your eyes and shove it down your throat and force you to eat it**" I growled.

The group at first choked on their spit and held their mouth, trying not to laugh (since who would listen to Dame-shiro?) but stopped when I pulled out my scissors and pointed to them.

Getting the memo they immediately shut up.

"Huh? Wha? Why did you guys stop?" that was Mochida, asking why his friends became quiet. When they open their mouth to explain what I did, again I pointed my scissors to them which got them to shut up again.

"Woah" Hana said, astonish at the change in behavior of the kendo group, "The first time someone whip them into place, Nice" she whistled. I grinned at her sheepishly, and prayed that she won't ask about where I got the scissors from.

"Hey look it's dame-tsuna!"

"Wow… never thought he would come"

"Don't chicken out dame-tsuna!"

I looked at the door way where everyone was looking and behold our favorite tuna-fish is standing there with an expression saying 'What-the-fuck-am-i-doing?' Aww…poor boy I could see his legs shaking as he made his way to the middle of the gym.

"It's the crazy guy.." I coughed at that before looking at Ryohei and snickered. Funny nickname you got there ryohei. (ah…never noticed that yamamato, ryohei and hibari were there)

"There you are hentai-stalker" Mochida sneered, as tsuna approached him. I gave the kendo captain a blank stare.

That nickname is the least you could come up with B.A.L.D.Y? What now, gonna start saying poetry and shit?

"Heaven may have forgiven you but I wont! And for that I challenge you to battle me!" Mochida declared as he pointed his wooden kendo sword to tsuna who yelped, "Get a point from me you win, but if you lose I win"

I stand corrected on the poetry and shit part.

"And the prize is of course is SASAGAWA KYOKO!"

Kyoko looked surprise, "E-EEEHHH?!"

Hana glared at Mochida, "who do you think you are calling kyoko a prize?! I'LL KILL YOU!" she hissed and I have to restrain hana from using my scissor to gut Mochida.

Sigh, you better do your best Tsuna, or time for your clothes to fly off again. (100% your clothes ARE gonna fly off)

"get ready!" Mochida declared and got ready for tsuna to catch the kendo sword that yamamato threw at him.

And thus the battle began, with Tsuna running around like a headless chicken and Mochida chasing him while swinging his sword at random. Everyone began laughing at his pathetic-ness.

"He really is no-good tsuna!"

"What an idiot, it's better he had never came"

"Say that again and I'll cut your fingers .ONE" I mumbled under my breath, really pissed off that everyone has to insult tsuna just like that. I really hate it. When tsuna fell to the ground immediately I began cheering, just to boost his spirit up and to remind him that I'm always near to kick mochida's butt.

"GO TSUNA! YOU COULD DO IT!" I cheered, before kyoko cheered along with me. Luckily my cheering caught Mochida's attention, giving reborn a chance to take the shot. (you know when I cheered for tsuna, mochida looked at me like I betray him….weird right? I mean I wasn't even him friend but he looked like I betray him)

Which he did (im talking about reborn), and again tsuna ripped out of his clothes and started screaming. With everyone giving him funny nicknames (for cheering duh)

"It's underwear man!" Fuck, my stomach hurts from laughing at that.

"Look it's hentai-man!"

Hahaha look at Tsuna go, pulling Mochida's Hair (which I somehow realized it looked likeTouma from Toaru Majustsu no Index…..for some reason I do not know)

Okay now im gonna pity Mochida. Being humiliated and being bald (shit, can always make me laugh at that) as the flame on Tsuna's forehead extinguish, everyone roared in excitement and surprise at his performance.

While everyone was busy with him, I shall now use this marker that I have kept in my pocket and began drawing on Mochida's face. _Old habits die hard_. Finishing my masterpiece on Mochida's face I went towards tsuna who was talking to kyoko, grinning to myself at my action.

"Uh…actually I wanted to confess to you if I could be your friend, I mean uh….shiro said I could be your friend?"

SAY WHAT NOW TSUNA!?

Everyone fell backwards (besides Yamamato and hibari) at the new found information.

My right eye twitched, "Go home tsuna, you are drunk", tsuna looked at me and stuck his tongue out childishly to me which I decided to ignore but focus on another matter at hand.

My mind is totally fucked right now, I mean isn't tsuna suppose to have a crush on kyoko? And since when did I say that tsuna, you liar? I pushed the thought away since it's giving me a head ache.

I glanced over to tsuna before smiling at him "Aaaannnnyyyyyywayyyyy you should wear some clothes tsuna"

Tsuna looked down and blushed in embarrassment before running off to find some clothes leaving me behind but I was busy at looking at our hot-headed bomber who glared at me before walking off.

Psh, pussy can't even look me in the eye for more than 15 seconds.

Whatever.

With a quick turn on my heel I went after tsuna (with kyoko and hana following behind), "you could borrow mine!" I yelled.

.

.

.

.

.

_Luckily Hana had forgotten what HELP she had asked me this morning, for I do not want to know what horror she will do to me __again__. _

* * *

**To be continued!**

**Dont forget to leave a review!**

**i would like to thank you all for your reviews! you have no idea how happy i was!**

**and to answer ****Grisia**** question:**

_if Shiro has any special talent or skills (such as information gathering/hacking)?_

**Yes shiro will have special talents which will be revealed as the story continues! so you have to wait until then! (Muhahaha! You have to wait~) oh and i was surprise that you figured it out that Shiro's dad is related to the mafia and that will be also revealed as the story continues~**

**Oh and before you leave.**

**Can you guess what Hana wanted to do with shiro? **

**If you manage to get it correct i will add an Omake to the next chap.!**

OmgPocky out!


	6. Omake: Blackmail material

_**~OMAKE~**_

* * *

_What does Shiro owe to hana?_

Well it started on one fine day, during the second year of elementary. Tsuna that day was absent due to a fever, leaving behind Shiro alone at school.

Hana had always wondered what made the white haired boy look feminine, having no clue she decided not to dwell on the idea for it had left her confuse at most times which was annoying just like the kids that surround her, oh how much it boils her blood.

That day, the teachers held a photo shoot for the kids to dress up in many outfits and have their picture taken. Kyoko loved these type of events, dressing up in pretty outfits she loved it while Hana in the other hand wished her outfit would burn under her glare as she looked herself in the mirror. Tearing her gaze from the mirror her eyes swept across the classroom to see who was wearing what before it landed on Shiro who looked at everyone with bored eyes, hugging his small pillow that is used for nap time closely to his chest while he was dressed in his normal hoodie and shorts.

The dark brown haired girl clicked her tongue in annoyance, how come she has to wear something so _girly_ while Shiro sat there in his normal clothes. That was so unfair!

When she was about to tell the teacher about it, the said teacher had already left the classroom with the others students, leaving Hana and Shiro alone. He returned his gaze back to his pillow before looking up, and upon instincts for some reason Hana had to hide and watched.

Looking around, the coast was clear and immediately Shiro headed over to the clothes rack where the costumes are and poked around before smiling happily to himself as he grabbed what he wanted and dashed towards the portable dressing room to change.

Hana furrowed her eyes as she waited in her hiding spot (which is in a closest close to the mirror she was looking at earlier) while wondering what had caught shiro's attention. Quickly she headed over her table to grab her camera (the teacher allowed the students to bring camera's on that day or the occasion) and returned back into her hiding place just in time to see Shiro approach the mirror.

The girl almost laughed at the sight infront of her.

Shiro was twirling in a blue dress with short puffy sleeves that reached until his knees, a white frilly apron to match, black and white stripe socks that reached knee length. A classic Alice in wonderland outfit and to make it more embarrassing he wore cat ears and tail.

Oh she so have to take this photo, not only does it look cute on him but it was 100% MOE

He even did poses in front of the mirror and sometimes says 'Nya~' for the fun of it.

When Shiro was about to do another pose, a blinding flash of light startled him. It made him dazed for a while before noticing Hana standing there with an evil smirk on her face.

And immediately Shiro knew, his face turned red in embarrassment like a young girl as he tried to grab the camera from hana but in the end she won and he lost.

That's how Hana got blackmail material and until middle school, Shiro is still blackmailed.

* * *

Shiro sighed under his breath as he made his way over to the cake shop where Hana, Kyoko and himself would hang out after school but today is not the day.

He tugged on his red mini skirt (he got the body of what girls would envy, smooth skin, nice legs etc) feeling the breeze on his thighs make him slightly shiver, his hands stuffed into his black cat jacket, his eyes darted here and there to see if Hana is around and get this over with.

The blonde wig is making his head itchy.

Shiro shifted from one foot to another as he occasionally looked around for his friend, after being hit on by some guys he sighed heavily under his breath before seeing hana waving at him.

When she got closer Shiro frowned at hana, "What the fuck took you so long?!" he asked, pissed that she took so long. Hana sheepishly grinned at him, "Sorry, met some familiar looking people on the way here" she said before heading off with Shiro in tow.

"So what do you want me to do today?" The boy in disguise asked, still sulking at the fact Hana is enjoying his pain and torture.

"A lot of humiliating things~!"

Shiro cant help but groan and inwardly cried in terror.


	7. Chapter 6

**Yo!**

**It's me again! I decided to do a double update so if you want to read the omake, go ahead :D**

**and i just noticed something, the question i gave to you must be easy...**

**well i fucked that up huh?**

**Anyways, actually i wanted to update this earlier but my body was like 'Nah, fuck that just go and play, post story later' so now i decided to go and post the latest chapter.**

**Disclaimer: I dont own KHR or the storyline**

**Warning: Gokudera is weird, everything is fucked up and Shiro's in the mafia. oh and mistakes and errors!**

**On with the story!**

* * *

**Chapter 6**

So after Tsuna's victory (for making Mochida bald), I decided to celebrate with video games I recently bought after school and don't forget about the cake Kyoko had recommended me today. Reaching home (since its already dark and around like uh..7 in the evening) I noticed that my dad had left home to go somewhere, if I recall correctly he said this morning he won't be back until next week for work which explains why my house was dark (thankfully I had my flashlight with me)

Opening the door and walking inside I muttered 'I'm back' before kicking off my shoes and hurriedly went to switch on the lights, before sighing in relief and brushed some strands of hair out of my eyes. (my hair style looks like the main character from the manga 'Are you Alice?')

Still hate the dark despite being 13, never go over that fear ya' know?

I walked into the kitchen and place my cake in the fridge (don't want It to go bad), at the corner of my eye I noticed a hand written note that sat next to a plate of (cold) taco's.

"….."

I practically lunged at the food. (ignoring the note)

"FOOODD!"

God, I'm so hungry! I accidentally forgot to make my lunch this morning when I rushed to Tsuna's house and I was using my money to buy the cake, so it was worth it. Along with the taco.

Finishing the last taco, I then focused my attention to the note and picked it up before reading it. It's a handwritten note from dad.

_Dear Shiro,_

_If you are reading this, I left some taco's for you (I know you ate it before reading this)_

_Anyway, I'm going on a business trip to Italy on short notice, don't blame me I blame the internet_

_I won't be home until next week, so don't destroy the house while I'm gone (unlike last time I left you alone at home for one day and you made a fire in the toilet) and __**if**__ I'm in a good mood maybe I'll buy you something._

_Oh and I also told Ms. Sawada I'll be gone for the week so if there is any emergency just go to her_

_That's all for now (since I don't know what else to remind you)_

_P.s Do something stupid and I'll skin you alive and cut your legs off_

_P.P.s Just kidding, take care and I'll call just to check on you from time to time. ^_^_

Oh…. He went on a business trip (Without me!)

You know, I sometimes wonder what does he do for a living. Meh don't care. Shrugging my shoulders I crumpled the paper and threw it away before skipping towards the living room to continue my game progress.

And also just in time to hear Tsuna scream from his house.

I can't help but laugh at it, "Fufufu, that's just the beginning of your crazy life Tuna-fish, the fun hasn't started"

* * *

Today is the day.

Gokudera's first appearance in KHR, gaining fan girls, scaring the shit out of Tsuna (laughed at that part), glaring at everyone like the usual, no change here or there.

Well we haven't reached that part… yet( the things I mentioned), since we haven't arrived at school yet it gave Reborn a chance to stare at the back of my head intently as I tried to cheer our gloomy and miserable Tsuna up after finding out he has inherited Vongola .

The staring sent some chills down my spine.

Holy fuck.

"C'mon, Tsuna. Why the frown? Usually you'll be like panicking and stuff like that" I asked, punching Tsuna on the arm softly like I usually do everyday just for him to complain and then laugh but now… he looked like all he wanted to do is collapse on the floor and scream out to the sky.

Tsuna shrugged it off and heavily sighed under his breath, "Well, not today after waking up…..by reborn" he mumbled under his breath, as we walked (he forgot reborn was there for a while).

I completely ignored all of their conversation as I pulled out my headphones and manga to pass the time to reach school, giving them an opportunity to talk about the mafia and shit like that.

By the time we reached to class, the bell rang indicating class has started. The class was buzzing with excitement while me and Tsuna doesn't give a single fuck about it, actually I'm just focus at doodling in my notebook adding details of what's going to happen later on, while tuna-fish on the other hand was zoning out.

Okay, so Reborn had already appeared, Tsuna experiencing the Dying will bullet, and today will be Gokudera's appearance.

The sound of the door sliding open immediately silenced the class as we watched our teacher come in, I watched in interest as my female classmates began whispering to one another, giggling like fan girls soon-to-be as a familiar sliver haired, hot temper male enter the class.

"This is Gokudera Hayato, a transfer student who was studying overseas in italy" the teacher introduced, gesturing to Gokudera as he glared at everyone in the class before he finally settled on Tsuna who flinched under his stare, looking like he shit himself (okay that was just mean of me…I don't care! _Smiley face~_)

"H-Hieee…..why is he looking at me like that?!" Tsuna whispered to me (I sit behind him) while keeping an eye on Gokudera who narrowed his eyes, making the glare intensify to a whole new level. I shrugged my shoulders pretending that I don't know and don't give a single fuck about it but in reality I do care, "Dunno' why ask me when you could ask him yourse-" I didn't manage to finish the sentence, as Gokudera who suddenly appeared next to us and knocked Tsuna's table along with the boy himself over.

Ah, that bitch is going down for interrupting me! (and maybe avenge my fallen comrade who was shaking like a leaf on the floor)

I slammed my hands onto my table and stood up quickly, making my chair to fall backwards and land with a bang. I almost forgot that I'm around Tsuna's height (and maybe shorter) which is why Gokudera is towering over me, but I didn't mind that as I sent a glare back to Gokudera.

"What the fuck was that for!? Knocking my friend over isn't cool than it looks, makes you look like a retard bro" I said, defending for Tsuna who was like: 'HIEEE SHIRO!'.

I was expecting for Gokudera to glare at me like in the anime/manga where he would glare at anyone who would taunt him.

But instead he didn't, but only smirked in amusement at me before walking over to his seat over at the back of the classroom, leaving me there standing like an idiot before helping Tsuna with his table and returning to my own with the teacher blabbing on about shit I don't give a single fuck about.

* * *

"We should make a Fan club about him!"

"He's like SO hot!"

"Kyaa! We are so lucky!"

"His stare makes my body go numb"

Ugh, I already face palmed at every time a girl comment about Gokudera. It's like for what? 6 hours for them to talk about him, and I should say, it's pure torture. Not to mention I could feel HIM staring at the back of my head since the start of class and so does Tsuna who could feel the looks the silver head is giving him.

I threw my favorite mechanical pencil at Gokudera to make him stop staring (since it's the only object that is left on my table, Tsuna borrowed the rest) but instead he decided to keep it in his pocket but without smirking at me in amusement (he looked so happy, that bitch must love seeing me get irritated)

"Is he still staring at us? Please say he stopped" Tsuna asked, turning slightly behind to look at me but I just gave him a pat on the shoulder, "No my friend, you are dead wrong" I grumbled.

* * *

When lunch came, Tsuna immediately grabbed me by the wrist and dashed off to who knows where with me dragged behind him. And I should say, if you're not standing while you are being dragged, you are gonna have a BAD time.

Trust me, i have experienced it.

Luckily it didn't last long and now I'm walking side by side with Tsuna, just wandering around school while he ranted about Gokudera. "God, what is up with that transfer student? I can't get along with that kind of behavior" Tsuna muttered under his breath, I can't help but remember that Tsuna said something like this in the Manga, since in the Anime it's more different and…. FUCK….. I just realized something.

Is this the combination of both anime and manga!?

I mean in the manga, Tsuna met Reborn in the afternoon somewhere around lunch or something like that but in the anime, Reborn made an appearance first thing in the morning.

But in our situation Reborn made an appearance in the morning and now if we are following the anime, there should be a volleyball match but instead we are following the manga version.

Well fuck that, I don't care. At least I'm following the storyline.

"**I REFUSE TO ACCEPT IT!**"

I screamed in surprise at the volume, "HOLY SHIT YOU SON OF A BITCH!" and on reflex I moved and everything around me silenced (even the god damn birds!).

...

…

..

.

I just punched Gokudera in the face.

No, I'm not fucking around. I accidentally punched him in the face! Don't blame me! I-it was a reflex! I blame Youtube and video games!

"Ah! Fuck! I'm so, so so so so so sorry!" I apologized, as Gokudera kneeled down while holding his face, I kneeled next to him and panicked while apologizing like crazy while trying to cheer him up.

I never felt comfortable about hitting people! Its not nice! BAD!

I patted his head in hopes of relieving the pain, hoping he wouldn't be angry with me (cuz I'm fucked he he is and aside from that; holy shit, his hair is fluffy to touch). "I'm really sorry, Gokudera i-i-I didn't really mean it" I said, panic in my voice as I try to comfort him in a tone that im about to cry.

I froze when he started chuckling, before laughing (this is the first time I hear him laughing like this).

Me and Tsuna watched Gokudera with horror written on our faces, half because we are fucked and the other because he didn't look angry at all!

My face turned red in embarrassment when I realized, that evil bastard! Trying to make me feel guilty! He didn't have a single scratch on his face, he must have blocked it with his hand and pretended to be injured!

"That's not funny!" I scolded, punching his arm to make him stop but instead he laughed even harder before stopping.

He stood up from his position before returning to what he was originally doing, which is shouting at Tsuna about being the tenth, pretending that what happened earlier never happened.

And Tsuna had an expression saying 'what the fuck just happened?!' before screaming his head off (about me knowing the mafia, blah bah blah and Gokudera knowing about vongola), but was cut off when Gokudera pulled out his Dynamites and lit them up before tossing it to Tsuna.

But for only his dynamites to defuse at the sound of a gunshot (saving Tsuna's butt there at the last minute)

"Ciaossu!"

"REBORN!" Tsuna cried out, looking at reborn who sat comfortably on the window frame with a smirk. Which meant shit is about to get real. Getting up from my position I made my way next to Tsuna while eying Reborn warily, as he explained what is Gokudera's purpose for arriving in Namichuu and trying to kill my Best Friend.

"He's a member of that family that I called from Italy" Reborn said as he looked with Tsuna with those coal black eyes before glancing over to Gokudera who frowned at Tsuna, "It my first time meeting him as well though"

"You mean to say he's from the mafia!" Tsuna shrieked in horror before looking at me and back to Reborn, "And don't go dragging Shiro into this! He has nothing to do with the mafia!"

I could literally see Tsuna glaring at Reborn for having me involved into the mafia business, that's so sweet of him. A reason why Tsuna is my favorite character, despite how Dame-Dame he is, he'll sacrifice anything to not let his friends get hurt, I smiled at the thought at how he developed in every chapter in both anime.

"Well it's too late now, and besides he intrigues me so suck it up Dame-Tsuna" Reborn retorted, not giving a flying monkey at the glare the brunette was giving him.

I looked at Gokudera who looked at Reborn with respect in his eyes before opening his mouth to talk, "So you're the 9th Gen's highly trusted assassin" he paused slightly before continuing, "Reborn"

"Yup, that's me"

I rolled my eyes at Reborn before looking back at Tsuna who looked at me in concern at the same time he looked apologetic, "I'm so sorry for dragging you into this Mafia business because of Reobrn, I hoped that you won't be dragged into my mess but it seems like lady luck isn't on my side" he said, looking like a kicked puppy.

I patted his hair in comfort, just to lighten his mood, "Hey, no matter what we'll get through this mess. You should be happy at least" I grinned. It helped Tsuna crack a small smile before it was replaced with horror when Gokudera said something out loud.

"So you're not kidding about me becoming a candidate as the successor if I kill Sawada right?"

Oh yeah, I completely forgot about that part.

In a flash I grabbed Tsuna by the wrist and made a dash to the side, dodging the dynamite that was throw at us, making Gokudera 'tch' in response before lighting up more dynamites. "You have to win this battle if you don't want to die" Reborn shouted, reminding us that our life is on the line as we face head on to Gokudera (well in truth actually I was just caught in a cross fire, with me standing in between Gokudera and his main target)

"Oh and I forgot to mention, It's said that Gokudera Hayato is a human explosive device that conceals Dynamites all over his body, His other name is Smokin' bomb Hayato" Reborn mentioned with an evil smirk on his face before the Dynamites explode.

I silently thanked myself for learning how to do Parkour at an early age so it makes it easier for me to dodge. The explosion made me release Tsuna's wrist by accident, separating us in the smoke and not long after I could hear him scream bloody murder followed by the sounds of more explosions.

Man, I wonder how could Hibari not hear this racket we are making?!

As the smoke cleared, I immediately saw Gokudera cornering Tsuna with a smirk on his face as he was about to light the dynamites in his hands. My eyes widen in alarm at how many dynamites Gokudera is going to throw, Does he really need to use lots of Dynamites to kill one person? Usually one dynamite would be enough but fuck that, this is anime logic.

Gritting my teeth I desperately dashed over to Gokudera to stop him but accidentally had to trip at that precise moment and crash into him, both of us landing on the ground with a thud, legs tangled together, and now lit Dynamites surrounding us.

Both our eyes widen in alarm and tried to get up and out of the danger zone but to only fall back down on the ground and time was running out quickly. I cursed under my breath at my clumsiness, for getting both of us killed, wasting no time to spare I shield Gokudera with my body with his head pressed against my chest and my arms wrapped around him protectively.

Why am I risking my life to protect his?

Well, he may be a jerk but he's still human and besides he needs to know what's more to life than death and also it's because I'm lying on top of him which could provide him some protection from the blast while I don't.

I closed my eyes tightly and braced myself for the incoming impact.

Not hearing that Reborn fired his gun.

"REBORN! DEFUSE WITH MY DYING WILL!"

My eyes snapped open at Tsuna's voice and watched him in amazement as he defuse the bombs quickly while screaming 'defuse' here and there, allowing both me and Gokudera to sit up. When Tsuna defused the last dynamite he immediately tackled me onto the ground (again, the ground sure loves me)and held me into a tight hug, never letting go as if I could disappear once he did.

"You're okay, oh my god, you're okay" Tsuna said, his shoulder shaking as he hugged me tighter before letting go when I asked for air. He then started crying at the fact I almost died but I cheered his up saying that he saved both our lives and gestured to Gokudera who sat there, not looking at us in the face.

"C'mon, Gokudera you should at least thank Tsuna for saving our lives" I said, crawling over to Gokudera's side and placed a hand on his shoulder, giving him a smile of reassurance.

He then got onto his hands and bowed before Me and Tsuna( who sat next to me) before looking at us in the eye with the same expression he gave to Reborn but much more. I smiled at his expression, beaming happily as he praised Tsuna and acknowledged him as the 10th a.k.a Juudaime and like usual Tsuna rejecting like 'FUCK NO' also whats surprising is that Gokudera is much kinder to me like a cute puppy excited to see his friend which is nice to know.

"That's one problem settled no?" I finally intervene, as Reborn jumped onto my shoulder and made himself comfortable.

Reborn nodded in agreement at my statement before he spoke up, "Let's head back, class isn't finished" and we began our way until some senior's (or some of our bullies, me and tuna-fish have lots) decided to insult both of us.

Gokudera sent a glare at them as he pulled out his Dynamites and emitted a killer aura as he approached the guys, "Don't worry juudaime, I'll handle this" and just like we spent most of our lunch trying to stop Gokudera.

Overall its a fun and entertaining day!

.

.

.

.

_'If you die, i'll kill you'- where's the logic in that statement?!_

_OVER KILL!_

* * *

**To be continued!**

**and don't forget to leave a review (well duh?)**

**Man, i spent most of my time on youtube nowadays when i get bored. its fucked up in a way( i found lots of crazy shit by randomly watching good vids) but overall okay.**

**I should thank you all for reviewing c:**

**Hope you enjoy the omake and this chapter, i was kinda in a rush to complete it**

* * *

_A sneak peak into Gokudera's head when Shiro glared at him._

That glare looks like more of a pout instead.

Kinda cute though.

like a child who's stubborn to listen

ugh, focus Hayato you came here under Reborn-san request.

_"What the fuck was that for!? Knocking my friend over isn't cool than it looks, makes you look like a retard bro" _Shiro said, still glaring(pouting) at me.

Holy shit, i could swear his face scream MOE to everyone

Hahaha, that's adorable


	8. Chapter 7

**Hey guys! it me again and i'm so sorry for not updating since.**

**i was busy with many things, which is why i didn't update earlier.**

**Trust me i was about too but kinda forgot all about it.**

**So when i went to my laptop and opened my file, i somehow manage to corrupt my save file on 'REBORN! in KHR' and i cried and cursed for 10 minutes but now i got over it.**

**Hope you all will enjoy this chapter!**

**Disclaimer: Dont own KHR, you already know that**

**Warning: Errors, yadda yadda yadda, OCC-ness and stuff related to that**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

**Chapter 7**

_Tsundere poem: Roses are red, violets are blue, BAKA! BAAKKAA! BAKA! Aishiteru!_

_._

_._

_._

_._

Playing a horror game, in the middle of the night with only a small lamp on the desk as a source of light while the house is quiet and you being alone in the said house; you are going to have a bad time.

Trust me; I learnt that the hard way.

When my character is walking around aimlessly in the forest (with the creepy sound effects in motion), tension in the room at its highest, and the phone rang suddenly which scared the FUCKING shit out of me.

Not to mention at the same time (while I was screaming my head off) Slenderman appeared which in total made me scream louder than ever.

"HOLY SHIT!"

Jolting out of my comfortable seat, I accidentally smacked myself in the face before landing on the floor face down.

My face….it hurts so bad!

Sitting up from my position on the floor, I rubbed my face before noticing blood on my hand. Well great, got a bloody nose.

Using my clean shirt to stop the bleeding, I stood up from my position and grabbed the phone before it's ringing got on my nerves(and before I smash that son of a bitch into tiny pieces)

"Hello and good bye-"

"WAIT! DON'T HANG UP!" My Dad screamed, making me wince and pull the phone away from my ear.

"Oh…it's you"

"So mean!"

I was never mean in the first place, I'm just sarcastic.

Hearing my dad sigh on the other side of the line, I immediately stopped fooling around and waited for him to continue talking.

"Anyway, how are you? You sound funny"

"I'm fine besides a bloody nose- OF COURSE I'M NOT FINE!" I replied sarcastically as I walked out to the hallway and towards the kitchen where we keep the cooking tissues on the counter next to daddy's good old coffee maker.

I could hear him chuckle slightly at my misfortune before he continued talking, cutting me off.

"okay…Straight to the point; My business trip was cut short due to some things, so I'll be coming home in the morning with a guest~" I raised my eyebrow at that, "My friend asked me to bring her daughter to Japan since she's kinda busy with some paper works and yadda yadda yadda"

"Oh…." I could tell you are lazy to explain the entire situation.

"So I'll see you in the morning; got to go my flight is leaving!" I hear some people chatting in the background which I think is the airport before it was replaced with my dad's voice, "Bye shiro! Yuni, don't go there!"

And just like that he hung up on me.

…..

…

..

.

Wait.

Rewind.

Did I just hear the name 'Yuni'?

As in the Yuni who died if you know what I mean by that(Reason why Yuni is one of my favorite female characters; Next to Chrome) making me cry when I watched the scene and made a sudden appearance later on surprising everyone?

Nah, maybe it's someone else….or it is her

Well, I'll see tomorrow.

* * *

When morning came, I didn't get that much sleep but I feel…. Fantastic!

You know it's kinda weird, Every time I sleep early around 9 or something in the night I feel like shit the next morning when I wake up but if I have like only 3-4 hours of sleep I'll be like: "Out of my way bitches, I got places to be and people to see!"

And go bat shit excited.

Muhahahahahhaahah, I mean…ahem… you didn't hear anything.

Anyway, looking at the clock it was about time for me to leave for school and Dad isn't home yet like he said he would on the phone. Well maybe he's stuck in traffic or some shit like that.

Stuffing my Jam covered toast into my mouth, I snatched my bag off the kitchen counter before running out of the house (locking the front door of course) and ran towards Tsuna's place to met up with him before heading for school.

Reaching his house I winced at hearing Tsuna shriek both surprise and terror; but mostly terror as he came bursting through the front doors which luckily I tripped backwards to avoid it slamming into my face.

But in result of not getting my face damaged, I get Tuna-fish slamming into me as he tried to make a mad dash out of the house making us tumble to the ground together with him sprawled on top of my body while I'm under him.

For a guy who is wimpy like me, Tsuna weighs a lot and he's squishing me!

"Geate ohff me!" (translation: Get off me!)I tried shouting but it was muffled by Tsuna's shirt as I tried to shove Tsuna off but proven to be difficult with him struggling to get out while shouting out apologies to me at the same time, to make matters worse Nana had to make her appearance.

"Awww! I use to remember how Tsu-kun and Shiro-kun wrestle together~" Nana squealed like a fan girl as she cupped both of her cheeks and began ranting how cute it was before; so to those who don't know what I meant, to make the story short: It was a hot summer day, I was at Tsuna's place, Nana offered watermelon and it was down to one last slice so when I wanted to take it, Tsuna took it and being bitchy on that day I tackled him to the ground and fought over it; the bad news was no one got to eat it but the good news was that rolling around while being covered in watermelon juices is another way to cool down but sticky.

"Kaa-san! Why did you have to remind me about that!" Tsuna whined as he stood up while offering a hand to help me up which I gladly took before grabbing our bags and handed over mine, Nana giggled in response before skipping away back inside the house.

Tsuna stared at the door with an expression saying 'Oh god why?'

While I on the other hand is trying so hard not to laugh at him; what kind of friend am I who would do such a thing? Note the sarcasm at that part.

"…." Hey look a tumble weed just passed by.

"I Have no idea what just happen, but the longer we stay here is equal to how fucked we are if we came late" I finally said, breaking the awkward yet embarrassing silence that surrounds us.

Tsuna nodded at my statement, "Agree, should we never speak of this again" he mumbled softly under his breath which I manage to hear as we began walking to school, taking note that Reborn isn't here with us.

Huh, weird.

"Wow, big words Tuna-fish"

"Shut up Shiro"

"MAKE ME!"

* * *

When we arrived to class I slammed the door at Gokudera's cheerful face when he greeted us. it was an accident, thought he was some creepy guy who likes to stand in front of the door and greet anyone who would enter the class.

Kinda creepy when I explained…ugh.

He made this cute adorable puppy face when I realized what have I done, and it was really adorable like I could bring him home with me and say adorable things.

Ahem…. I mean uh… it made all the girls excluding Kyoko, Hana and some others fainting from blood loss? (the class was painted with red, LOL)

Interesting to say that every time I paid attention to Gokudera (he eventually moved next to our seat after threatening to murder the guy who sat there, poor guy) Tsuna would do anything in his power which wasn't much to grab my attention from grabbing my things to tugging my hair.

"Shiroooo…!"

I can't help but laugh at how childish both Tsuna and Gokudera are acting, "yeah, yeah, yeah…"

Unaware during the whole time, Reborn was taking note of this interesting interaction between us from the trees.

* * *

"Kawada"

"Yes"

"Kurihara"

"Yes"

Would it kill you to sound cheerful at least Nezu-sensei?! (Dad calls him Nezu-ass-sensei)That boring tone is starting to bother me and I'm itching to grab my huge thick book in my bag to throw at your ugly wrinkly face of yours.

That's what you call 'FACEBOOK' bitch!

I looked at Tsuna's hunched form, which I could tell that he's panicking about our science test paper being returned since he explained to me how much he tried to study the information wouldn't go into his head.

While I on the other had did study.

Only for like 5-10 minutes before getting distracted by the simplest things like paper, which ended up to me making paper airplanes and paper cranes; but I got an excellent mark on the test.

Haters gonna hate, especially those who were looking at me like I cheated the test.

I looked over to Nezu-sansei as he made his way over to Tsuna's seat, looking at what I presume it to be Tsuna's test paper. Icant tell if he's disappointed, angry or just fucking plain happy that he gets to pick on the weakest kid with the lowest grade in the class.

"Sawada" Nezu-sensei said, as Tsuna looked up from his hunched position on the table. The old man gave slight irritated look as he handed the test paper but pulled away at the last minute when Tsuna was about to grab it.

"This is hypothetically speaking , but…." I scowled at this, knowing what he's going to say next, "Let's just say there's a sole student that scores in the 20 range and painfully lowers the class average…"

Nezu-sensei then pushed up his glasses, making it flash under the light, "According to me, who's come through an elite course…." LIES! FUCKING LIES! "that kind of person will be baggage and a burden on the education-conscious society"

"Is there a reason for that kind of trash to live?" Nezu-ass finally finished by flashing Tsuna's test paper to everyone which they laughed at while I and Gokudera glared at the asshole of a teacher.

Oh he's gonna get what's coming to him.

I looked over to Gokudera and smirked when he stood up from his seat, his chair falling down to the floor silencing everyone as they watched him(Both admiration and horror) approach the teacher and grabbed his collar before shaking that bastard while threatening to kill him.

Tsuna stared at Gokudera in horror before looking away, trying to act like he doesn't know him but I on the other hand is a different case. I was giving Gokudera the 'thumbs up' for his actions.

"Don't encourage him!" Tsuna shouted at me, when he saw my actions. I shrugged my shoulders in response before looking back at Gokudera who again threaten Nezu-ass-sensei before glancing at Tsuna with a different expression.

It's a look of admiration, not the look of a killer that he had on earlier.

"Juudaime, what should I do with this guy?" Gokudera asked, looking at Tsuna waiting for any more orders to be carried out, especially anything to do with the old man. Everyone looked at Tsuna, puzzled why yesterday Gokudera hated Tsuna but today actually goes mellow with him.

"Woah, bi polar much?"

"Did Dame-Tsuna become his bitch?"

"Ugh why look at Dame-Tsuna? He should be looking at me" I rolled my eyes at this, one of those stuck up girls which you could tell gives off an aura saying 'I'm a bitch' says things like that; I would gladly like to give them a knuckle sandwich.

"Un-hand me you delinquent!" Nezu-ass-sensei demanded as he grip onto Gokudera's wrist in hope of lessening the boys grip so that he could worm his way out, "You are in big trouble you hear me?! As of you too Dame-Tsuna!"

"Yeah, bring other innocent bystanders into trouble just because one of them is a person you hate" I finally said, making everyone look at me but I kept my gaze on the teacher when he glared at me which I gladly glared back.

Yeah, Fuck you teacher.

"_Twinkle, twinkle little star_" I began singing, everyone who was whispering to one another fell silent at my voice as they looked at me but I ignored the looks and focused on the teacher.

"_I want to hit you with a car_"

"_Throw you off a tree so high_"

"_Hope you break your neck and_ **die**~" I finally finish and tilted my head in a cute manner but my eyes told a different story, "Ne? Nezu-s-e-n-s-e-i?"

* * *

"I CANNOT HAVE STUDENTS LIKE THIS IN OUR SCHOOL!" Nezu-sensei shouted at the poor old principle who wiped off the sweat rolling down the side of his face before glancing at the three of us standing there side by side in the room.

I whistle in awe, this place look cool and the chair looks soft and comfy for me to sleep on before feeling Tsuna nudging me in the side with his elbow for me to pay attention.

"If kaa-san hears about this, she'll be disappointed" Tsuna whispered to me, imagining her crying after hearing the news of her son being expelled out of school. I placed a comforting hand on his shoulder in hopes of comforting him while the heated argument that is taking place in front of us continues, Tsuna glanced up from looking at the floor and into my eyes before flashing me a warm smile in appreciation which I gladly return with my own.

Tearing my gaze from Tsuna I looked over to Gokudera who looks irritated for just standing there while watching two old man argue with each other. I can't help but laugh slightly at this which he in turn looked at me after hearing me laugh and grinned.

"SAWADA AND HIS COMPANY SHOULD BE EXPELLED IMMIDEATELY WITH JOINT RESPONISBILITY!" Nezu-ass-sensei yelled in anger, face red from all the shouting at the principle who repeatedly told the old man to calm down, "I WAS PHYSICALLY ASSULTED!"

"No he wasn't, Gokudera never touched him physically just his clothes but not skin contact" I pointed out to the principle but Nezu-ass-sensei wasn't done and sent a glare to me before continuing.

"THEY ARE EXPELLED FROM THIS SCHOOL FOR INSULTING AND ASSULTING ME!" He barked and was about to continue when I interrupted again.

"I basically just sang the song 'Twinkle twinkle little star', I never did once insulted him"

The principle finally voiced out his thoughts, not wanting to hear any more screaming, "Expelling them is too hasty but giving them a probational period would be fine" he said in a stern voice, giving no room for complaints but it only made Nezu-ass-sensei more pissed than ever but quickly it was replaced by happiness with an evil smirk on his face.

"Principal if I recall, there is a 15 year old time capsule in the playground that couldn't be found and you were going to have professionals dig it up for you, am I correct?" He asked, as the principle nodded his head before questioning the teacher about bringing it up.

He smirked at our direction, and I know what he's thinking.

"Let's have these three dig it up, if they can't find it by today they will be expelled immediately!"

Yup, Target 4: Expel crisis.

That's happening today.

Oh…..

I was so deep in thought that I didn't notice that we were dismissed, until Tsuna grabbed me by the arm did I return back into reality.

Tsuna looked at me with a concern look, "What's wrong?" He asked but I waved him off and said I'm fine before telling him to go ahead without me.

He nodded hesitantly before walking out of the room, I soon followed but gave Nezu-ass-sensei a smirk and mouthed the words:

_"Liar, liar, pants on fire, shall you be always a liar~"_

Nezu-ass-sensei looked at me in horror before the door was close on him, Man that expression is PRICELESS!

* * *

I walked around the school's playground, hoping to see Tsuna since he wasn't in class when I returned and both Gokudera and his bag is still here so I guessed maybe they are at the playground.

Admittedly I didn't know our school had one.

"SHIRO!"

I turned around at the name and saw Gokudera running towards me with a fucking handful of dynamites, I would say its fucking awesome to handle.

Its just like fireworks only they pack a bigger punch than that.

"Hey Gokudera, what's with the dynamites?" I asked but in reality I knew what it's used for. Gokudera grinned happily before explaining, "We are using this to find the time capsule, to prevent you and Juudaime from being expelled for I will help in any ways possible as Right-hand man!" he said excitedly before hurrying off to shove them dynamites sticks into the group.

The entire playground exploded, dynamites going off one by one covering the entire park with debris and black smoke.

While I stand there, in a safe distance away from the red zone watching everything with a poker face; I wondered how would the entire school population (especially Hibari) react to the damaged area.

….

…..

…

..

.

"Well, Fuck. Where's my lollipop? I want to enjoy the fucking moment"

I have a stash of candies in my pocket, in my previous life I would stuff anything I needed into my pocket and would have it ready within my grasp if needed; and I still do even in this life.

Candies are easy to carry but my chocolates, I keep them at home; saved the best stuff at home for myself.

Dad doesn't like chocolate, he prefers pudding and ice-cream.

Finding what I wanted, I was about to tear the wrapper off when at a distant I hear Tsuna's shouting which I guess he must have gotten shot with the dying will bullet.

Another bomb went off and I hear the door to the building slam open behind me, I turn around to see Nezu-ass-sensei pissed off to no limit. When he saw me, he turned pale but regain his composure quickly before approaching me.

"WHAT ARE YOU THREE DOING?! DESTROY THE SCHOOLS PROPERTY!?" He yelled at me but I paid no attention to him as the explosions stopped, but the smoke is still covering the area.

"You asked us to dig it up for you" I finally said, my eyes trained on the figure walking towards us within the smoke, "but you never said what methods are we suppose use to find that time capsule"

He gave me an irritated look before following my line of sight, Gokudera then emerged from the cloud of smoke with a mocking smirk on his face while in his hand is those test papers from the 25 years old capsule.

There was no 15 year old capsule in the first place.

"For a guy who said he's from an elite university" Gokudera started as he flashed Nezu-ass-sensei the papers, "how did you even apply for it with theses marks lower than 10?"

I laughed at our teacher expression, "Like I said, 'Liar, liar, pants on fire, shall you always be a liar" I mentioned.

In the corner of my eye, I could see Tsuna make his way back into the building with the smoke as a cover from the eyes of the crowd as they looked at the destroyed playground from the windows. Tsuna looked at my direction, which gave me a chance to smile at him before the smoke again covered him.

This time he wore boxers with stars on it, wonder what embarrassing patterns does he have?

* * *

Thankfully the problem disappeared, we aren't going to be expelled and Nezu-sensei got a taste of his own medicine for being a fraud.

It was awesome!

"Please don't remind me about the trouble we caused earlier" Tsuna mumbled under his breath, as I laughed at his expression.

"Oh, c'mon its funny- you should have seen his face when Gokudera showed him those papers!" I said, wrapping my arm around his shoulder making me press my cheeks against his warm ones before letting go.

"Yeah and I prefer it never happened"

"Seriously? It just happen-"

"It never happened"

"but-"

"Never happened"

"but-"

"No"

"it did-"

"Nope"

Seeing that we already reached Tsuna's house, Tsuna said his good bye before opening his gate leaving me behind; must be drained after what happened earlier.

"Hey Tsuna!" I called, making the brunette pause in his tracks to look at me, "No hug?"

He laughed at my comment but made way over to my side and ruffled my hair before giving me a hug.

I rarely hug people (besides Tsuna but that's when I was just 6) and the earlier statement was a joke to make him laugh, didn't think he was going to take it seriously.

I don't care anyway.

"See you tomorrow Shiro" Tsuna said before releasing me from the hug and flashed me his happy and not strained smile before walking back into his house.

I waved at him even though can't see it before making my way to my house, ignoring the fact that my cheeks are turning warm.

When I returned home, I completely forgot that Dad said he's coming home today that is until I saw his shoes but there is another pair of shoes next to him but I know that doesn't belong to him since:

He doesn't have shoes in that size

I tossed my bag to the couch, ignoring that it bounced off and landed on the floor but I didn't care as I made my way towards the kitchen.

"Ah shiro! Welcome back" Dad greeted me when I entered as he placed down the book he was reading onto the kitchen table but paid no attention to him but the other person in the room.

Mother of God.

Holy shit.

Oh fuck.

Dark green hair trimmed short until it reaches her chin, big innocent dark blue doe-like eyes staring at me curiously as I continue to gawk at her and at the bottom left eye is a small but familiar orange flower (tattoo?).

"Yuni?"

.

.

.

.

_Not sure if my guardian angel cares about me or keeps me alive to see me suffer._

* * *

**To be continued~**

**Haha! i left it at a cliffhanger! (i think?)**

**Hope you enjoy this chapter and don't forget to leave a review!**

**OmgPocky is out!**

**:3**


End file.
